


under lock and key

by flailingthroughsanity



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, Keyholding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/pseuds/flailingthroughsanity
Summary: “Yes, what?”Shiro bites his lip, breath locked in his throat and dick rigid as Keith glowers at him. His voice is meek as he speaks. “Yes, sir.”





	under lock and key

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt ask.](https://spaceboykenny.tumblr.com/post/176509869291/not-sure-if-you-write-nsfw-or-kink-but-im-a)

Shiro shifted – or tried to, as much as he could, but he was told not to move, and if he did, be it accident or no, it was breaking the rules. If he broke the rules, he wouldn’t be allowed to cum.

God, he wanted to cum so bad. Sweat was running down his chest in rivulets, and his limbs were trembling – chafing at the binds, muscles clenching as he tried to reign in the urge, the desperate need to convulse and shiver as Keith’s tongue continued to lap at his hole.

Fuck, he’s forgotten how long he’s been in this position, wrists bound to the headboard – the _metal_ headboard – eyes shut tight, painfully tight, as Keith continued to lick around the peripheries of his entrance. Every time his boyfriend’s tongue cut a swath over his skin, Shiro could feel himself clenching tight before opening up, feel the tip of the wet muscle slide in, and the pleasure and arousal lancing up his veins were lightning-hot, searing-red.

His dick was so hard – painful – and the worst of it all? It was locked inside a fucking chastity belt. Everytime Keith angled his mouth, slurping and making lewd noises that will haunt Shiro in his dreams, his dick twitched and the sensitive skin would graze along the cold steel and it was torture-

Hellish torture, ice-cold and fire-hot cutting and coiling around the member, prickling at the nerves and the veins and he can only breathe out stuttered air and choked-in gasps as Keith’s hands – gripping the back of his thighs in tight, controlling grasps, pushed them higher up, his knees almost against his chest as Keith curled over and renewed his effort in eating Shiro out.

Shiro could barely keep his lips shut. Saliva lined the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks, and only a continuous echo of Keith’s name, decorated in pitiful mewls and broken sighs, escaped his throat. All his senses were set aflame, his fingernails biting deep into his palms, and the sweat in pools and dips in the creases of the skin of his belly against his thighs, the line of his neck under his chin and running down his temples.

Keith barely noticed any of this – the flushed cheeks, the pleading sounds, the destroyed look he knows is evident in his eyes. Keith wasn’t looking at him as he continued to lick and slurp, lightly biting the skin off Shiro’s ass, the cut of pain coalescing with the blinding, numbing pleasure – pulling out more gasps from him.

The ministrations stop, and Shiro can’t help the needy cry that managed to push past his teeth, and his eyes open blearily – tears in them – as he looks at his boyfriend. Keith was still clothed, but Shiro could see the tent in his jeans, but that wasn’t his main concern.

The key hung on a chain around his boyfriend’s neck – the key to the belt around his dick – and Keith takes note of the look, grinning wolfishly as he slides the key under his shirt, away from Shiro’s sight.

Shiro can’t stop himself from moaning – weak and at the mercy of his boyfriend – and he can feel his entrance clenching at the absence of the tongue.

“Just relax, alright?” Keith says – whispers, the voice low and soothing, as he leans over, kissing Shiro on the lips. He can’t say anything, can only kiss back with a desperation that bordered on reckless, unable to reach for the pleasure locked in steel cages. Keith pulls away, purple-mauve eyes flashing with a dangerous fire as his hand skitters over Shiro’s navel, purposefully avoiding the area of the belt. “I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

Shiro moans again – in response. He can’t think.

A hand grips his jaw – the fingers biting into his skin and his eyes open, a whimper crawling through his bitten, bruised lips. Keith isn’t smiling, and his eyes gleamed iron-steel, voice authoritative. “Did you hear what I say?”

Shiro could only nod, slipping into the role without effort – the role he has when he’s not in the position of leader, when he’s allowed to take off the mantle and chains of command. “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Shiro bites his lip, breath locked in his throat and dick rigid as Keith glowers at him. His voice is meek as he speaks. “Yes, sir.”

Keith’s grip – painful – turns soothing, the fingers gently roving over the areas where they had pressed hard, and he leans close to kiss Shiro sweetly, tenderly. Shiro can only whisper ‘sir’ and ‘please’ in the minute spaces of air afforded to him.

“If you’ll be a good boy for me,” Keith whispers, tracing the words on the line of Shiro’s neck, tongue licking the sweat off of him. “I might reconsider letting you out of the belt.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, and he can’t help the rush of gratitude and love and lust coalescing into one, pooling in taupe eyes glimmering with tears. “Sir?”

Keith smiles at him – generous – before leaning close to his ears. “Be good, and I’ll let you out…in two hours.”

Shiro stutters – Keith was going to be the death of him.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very interesting prompt bc I’m not used to writing smut like this so thank you for sending this in, it was a nice way to get into it (and apparently that’s not the only thing getting in somewhere lol). Hope this little thing satisfied you!!! It was very fun to write. :) Also apologies on the delay on this! I just managed to scrounge free time during work lunch and decided to put this in while I still could ^^


End file.
